Sibling Attraction
by littleangel123
Summary: Mallory Domani Ren, wandering alone in the streets of Edonia, looking for food spot a Mercenary. Jake Muller to be exact. Where's his La Vito Nuova badge? Curious, Mallory follows him. Where will this lead to? Warning: Mallory is Unisex until further notice. Story will be Redone soon!
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Attraction

Sounds of echoed footsteps tapped across the war-torn country of Edonia, wandering here and there, avoiding the terrorists that lurk around the town. A completely hooded-cloaked person poked around for garbage one after the other, hoping to find a meal to eat. Throwing out a banana peel, an apple core and...a battery, the hooded person heard a gun shot. Panicking instincts driving the hooded-person scared, it jumped in an empty trash bin, burying itself with the trash inside.

"I terroristi o peggio...mercenario. Oh mio dio, cosa devo fare? Sto per morire se mi troverete...(Terrorists or worse...Mercenary. Oh my god, what should I do? They'll kill me if I am found.)" it shook. With a newpaper on the hooded person's head, it got up and took a small peek. "Chi è quello? (Who is that?)" the hooded person had a low, gentle voice. in the hooded person's sight, there was a young man, dark orange hair, wearing all black, with a few gun holders walking ahead. The hooded person examined the man top to bottom, identifying that man as a mercenary probably.

"Se egli è un mercenario, dove si trova il suo La Vita Nuova badge indossano? (If he is a mercenary, where is his La Vita Nuova badge they wear?)" it thought. As the mercenary walked away, the hooded person decided to follow him, knowing that it may get somewhere. Scuttling on the ground, making sure they don't get noticed, the hooded person ran from one place to another, following the mercenary. Stepping on a dry stick, the mercenary turned around swiftly. The culprit quickly hid behind a wall, successfully wiped out of view.

"Who's there? Mostra te stesso! (Show yourself!)" a cocky, yet cool voice yelled. The hooded civillian shuddered, taking one last peek to make sure the mercenary out of sight. Once he scoffed and kept walking, it got out of its hiding place and followed along all the way to a hidden building. The mercenary walked inside, the door closing slowly. With courage and timing, the hooded person ran into the door, sliding in before the door closed shut. Still with the hood over it's head, only revealing dark blue eyes, it walked forward, ignoring all the other mercenaries in the base, only paying attention to the mercenary with the dark orange hair. A few turns here and there, the mercenary went missing. He took a one sharp turn at the crowd and dissappeared. The hooded person stopped, looking into the crowd.

"Ma dove se ne è andato? (Where did he go?)" the hooded person turned around to bump into someone.

"Now who are you, sneaking around in a mercenary's base like this?" The hooded person looked up to see what she was looking for. The dark ginger was fairly amused. The hooded person shuddered from head to toe, stepping back.

"Uwahhhh! Mi dispiace tanto! Ero solo girovagando per il contenuto del cestino di cibo e sono appena tornato curioso e divertente, così ho seguito e...Perdonami! Mi permetto di voi!(I am so sorry! i was just poking around the trash for food and I just got curious and stuff so I followed you and...Forgive me! I beg of you!)" it pleaded in fast Italian.

"You speak Italian and understand english...Molto impressionante (Very Impressive)." he said. The hooded person looked up at the tall mercenary.

"R-really? I am-a happy." the person stuttered in shakey English. "Per cui non mi ucciderà? (So you're not going to kill me?)" it asked, reverting back to Italian.

"No." he replied.

"Oh...Wh-what should I do now...?" it asked.

"First off, what's your name and where do you come from?" the hooded person looked up, staring with the same dark blue orbs.

"My name...? I am Mallory...Mallory Ren...Io vivo qui Edonia. (I live in Edonia)" it said.

"Jake. Jake Muller." he stared at the hooded fellow.

"J-Jake...I-I have-a heard of you...v-vous êtes un a-ancien mercenaire de l'armée de libération d'Edonian…(y-you are a f-former mercenary of the Edonian Liberation Army...)" it said.

"Before I do anything. I have to take off hood. Hai capito? (Do you understand?)" he said, putting a gun to the hooded person's head.

"Bene...lo prendo... Non ridete. (Fine...I'll take it off. Don't laugh)" the hooded person lifted the off it's head, revealing a mature teen, somewhat not far from 16 or less with light auburn hair, a light tan, and still the dark blue eyes. Jake observed the teen.

_"Seems a little feminish, but he/she has a touch of a masculine voice. I don't think I see any curves and such. Stupid hood. So he must be a boy!" _Jake thought, deciding Mallory was a boy...For now.

"So kid, where is your family? Shouldn't you be walking home by now?" he asked. Mallory bit his lips and looked down.

"I-I can't...La mia famiglia è morto. Io vivo ovunque in Edonia (My family is dead. I live everywhere in Edonia)." he said. "I-I'm-a sorry to-a tell you l-like-a that..." he apologized.

"No, no, no kid...I think that might have been the reason why you-"

"I didn't follow you because I needed a new home. Ho semplicemente seguito perché lei sembrava molto interessante. Vite mai avere una casa o non mangiare per pochi miseri giorni, ti sta osservando come la cosa più grande che mi è successo. (I simply followed you because you seemed very interesting. Screw never having a home or not eating for a few measly days, watching you was like the greatest thing that happened to me.)" Mallory said. Jake let out a few chuckles.

"Watching me? The greatest thing ever? Wow, what's so great about me that you-"

"Non giudicare mai un libro dalla sua copertina. Vi sono più di quello che sembra. (I never judge a book by its cover. You are more than what you seem to be.)" Mallory turned his head away.

"Hold on one second, I may not be the 'bad guy' but hell no, I'm not...-"

"Oh oops! Mi dispiace! (I'm sorry!)"

"Woah, kid. Chill...Calm the hell down already. Non mettete il vostro mutandine in un grappolo (Don't put your panties in a bunch)." He said.

"Non si può dire che, stronzo! (It's not like that, Asshole!)" Mallory growled.

"Such foul words for a kid like you. I was hoping that you would like a place to stay..."

"Oh per favore? Posso? Io prometto che cercare di fermare I doppio giuramento e promessa di non insultare a tutti! Sarò una buona persona! (Oh please? Can I? I promise I will try and stop swearing and I double promise to never insult you at all! I'll be a good person!)" he said. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you said you didn't care where you lived." he smirked. Mallory sighed, mumbling a few sad words in Italian. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well...There's nowhere to dump you so I'm guessing...You have to stay with me. Going out there without me is like letting personal information run wild with a bunch of nasty fellows around and staying here is like going to a wrestling club, unprepared and ready to die." he crossed his arms. Mallory smiled estaticly, hugging him.

"La ringrazio molto, non avete idea di quanto io sia grato- (Thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am-)" Jake pushed Mallory away.

"Let's cut to the chase. When you're going with me you have to know a few conditions. I don't tolerate useless people much, so don't drag your weight." he said. Mallory nodded obediently.

"Also, don't try to get yourself hurt or in trouble. I hate when I have to save the day or something..." Jake listed as he was walking to grab his stuff. Mallory trailed behind him and kept listening.

"Keep your hands to yourself. I don't care you are a boy, just don't touch me so much." Mallory was about to open his mouth before Jake interrupted him.

"Also, don't be needy. I don't tolerate needy people also."

"Non mi chiedere cose che non vi preoccupate per che, anche io sono-(I don't ask for things much so you don't you worry for that, also I am-)" Jake interrupted Mallory again.

"That's fine, and one last thing...I expect you pay me something in return. I'm going to keep you for nothing. You have to give me a good reason why I would just take a cilvillian like. You." Jake narrowed his eyes at Mallory, trying to think.

"..." Mallory put his hands inside his cloak to get something out. "I have-a this..." takes out a remaining vile of a virus. "That's-a all I have really...I-I d-don't-a like needles, but-"

"Where did you get this?" Jake examined it and recongnized this as a dropped vile of the C-Virus from long ago.

"I-I don't know. I-a found this at a trash-a bin...Non ho mai usato, ma sembra un energia ausiliaria o qualcosa...(I never used it, but it looks like a energy booster or something...)" Mallory said. As soon as Mallory flipped it like a coin, Jake grabbed it in midair.

"And that will be my payment. You seem to have an illegal virus in your hands. E si muore~ (Use it and you die~)." Jake said, putting the vile in his pocket. Mallory paled and thanked himself for not using it. Jake grabbed his cloak and started heading out. Mallory stared.

"He's-a...Very handsome..." Mallory mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Jake turned around, glaring. "Are you coming or what?" Mallory snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry...I'm-a Coming!" Mallory ran to the Mercenary's side. Let's just hope Mallory will be alright...And not piss off Jake.

Hey Everyone I am back from the fucking dead! And I have to say...RE High is on hiatus because of computer issues that I forgot to extract my file from my old computer. So...Meet Mallory Domani Ren, my RE OC. Mallory is Unisex (for now), but Jake will change thoughts on Mallory's gender from time to time so he will call Mallory either a 'she' or a 'he'. I will decide on my gender later, but I do discuss about it on DeviantART. Also don't critisize about Jake being a Mercenary anymore. I know that, but he still keeps up a mercenary image so I'm guessing he's pretending to be a Mercenary still. And Yes...Jake knows Italian. My sister says that Jake sounds like an Italian when they don't have a strong accent. But I do know he's Edonian. Yes. I forgot to tell you I have a dA account now...My penname for dA is LittleAngel321 if you didn't know. Well I hope you enjoy this and don't be harsh. It's my first fanfiction with Jake and Mallory. Sherry will be coming through communication/texts/mentions. Well See ya and Enjoy!~ Oh and now I don't feel shy anymore, there's going to be alot of Swearing. Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I cannot deal with saying 'he' for Mallory so I'm just going to put slashes saying he/she so I can say that Mallory is UNISEX until later notices. Seriously, I don't even know Mallory's gender myself! I'll reveal Mallory's gender when I can actually decide on what gender he/she is! Oh and Mallory is not going to say much Italian because I am/was on a vacation trip in the Philippines (for 2 weeks) so there's not much wifi, and so I try to go to my relatives house as much as I can (and they are very nice and generous to give me the wifi, so I am super grateful to them).

Trying to Impress a Mercenary is HARD as HELL

Mallory and Jake walked for what seemed to be LOOOONG hours. Jake was fine, and Mallory was already dead tired, but he/she remained grateful that this Mercenary was "kind" enough to stay with him/her. Still...Walking for a couple of miles was suicidally hard. All Mallory wants to do is sleep in his/her nice cozy trash bin...Maybe just talking will distract the pain in his/her legs.

"Um...Mi chiedo perché non sei come gli altri mercenari ho visto? (I wonder why you aren't like the other mercenaries I seen.)" Mallory asked. Jake stopped for a moment.

"Because I am not the man I used to be, kid. Dopo un certo evento. Sono venuto per essere quello che sono oggi...(After a certain event. I came to be what I am today...)" Jake explained.

"O-oh...I-a see...Was it...Il bio terrorismo Edonia? (The bio terrorism in Edonia?)" Mallory asked.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"I was-a there, the whole thing. I-a seen you before..."

"Where were you that whole time?"

"Trash bin." Mallory answered quickly.

"Okayyy...I won't question that...But what did you see?"

"Ok. Ti dirò, il primo cestino ho nascosto, ho visto un gruppo di mercenari e di ottenere qualcosa da una signora, quando ho preso C-Virus vile. Poi mi sono trasferito in un altro cestino di vederla con questa ragazza. Non so chi, ma lei è americano. (Okay. I will tell you. The first trash can I hid in, I saw a group of mercenaries and you getting stuff from a lady. That's when I got the C-Virus vile. Then I moved to another trash bin to see you with this girl. I don't know about her, but she looks American.)" Mallory explained. Jake was surprised.

"You mean...Sherry? As in Sherry Birkin?"

"Sherry? Is-a that her name? Che bel nome (What a very pretty name)." Mallory remained frowning.

"She's a friend of mine...you can keep talking." Jake blushed. Mallory frowned even more. Jake noticed Mallory's unhappy expression. Was he/she tired...or jealous? He shrugged it off, reminding himself that Mallory is a guy...Maybe. Or was Mallory a girl? Oh god it's becoming more confusing than he thought.

"V-very well then. Then I-a saw you with a bunch of soldiers when I-a went to another trash-a bin...and there was-a large mostro...Due per la precisione! (Two to be exact!)" Mallory said. Jake chuckled, remembering the time when he kicked those B. ' asses.

"Ti amo tanto. (I love you so much.)" Mallory whispered, just loud enough for Jake to blush.

"What the hell are you saying, kid? You lost me on that part." he said. Mallory blushed heavily.

"Well, not-a what you-a think...You are-a great fratello...I-a don't want to forget un uomo come te...(A man like you)." Mallory said.

"Oh. For a moment I thought you mean something else." Jake sighed of relief.

"Non ho mai avuto qualcuno a cui guardare. (I never had someone to look up to.)" Mallory frowned even more.

"Okay. What else happened?" Jake asked. Mallory thought for a moment.

"Ho seguito la Cina (I followed you to China)." Mallory added.

"What the hell? You would be dead!" Jake shouted.

"I-a only went-a there for a brief-a moment. I was-a sent back to Edonia after a few-a months..." Mallory said in a very thick accent.

"Hm...What did you see?"

"You-a went into a deep siesta! Ho cercato di tornare. (I tried to take you back.)" Mallory said. Jake was very surprised.

"How would you take me back? What about Sherry too?" he asked.

"I-a almost did...Big-a, fat, and-a ugly nearly caught-a me. I got-a so scared I hid in the jet's trash-a bin." Mallory shuddered. Jake nearly fell over laughing, remembering that he called the Ustanak something like that.

"Oh really, and how did you get back here?" he asked.

"Sapevo che era impossibile da trovare perché non ho mai stato in Cina e ho perso che ho fatto finta che mi sono perso e dovevano tornare. Ho preso la corsa in piano e non mi sono mai indietro. (I knew that it was impossible to find you since I never been to China and I lost you so I pretended that I got lost and needed to go back. I got a free plane ride back and I never came back.)" Mallory answered in Italian this time.

"Well China is a complicating place...and it's pretty rare for you to get back." Jake said. "Anyways, great story but the more we talk the more time it would take to get to my place." Jake said.

"Si, si..." was the only reply he got he got from the Italian. Jake figured Mallory was already tired, observing how different he/she acted.

"You know...With all this talking about Bioterrorism, we're right here." The pair stopped at an old looking house. "Well, home sweet home..." Mallory glanced at Jake and made a grimaced face.

"Have you-a ever heard of the-a word-a 'Hygiene'?" Mallory asked.

"Says you, you lived in a trash can for your whole life." Jake said walking in his house.

"W-well...Not-a my whole life...Th-there was a time when life was-a great..." the cloaked teenager sighed walking in as well. If Mallory thought that the outside part of the house was bad, then the Interior part was much worse.

"Mallory, was your life like something out of a typical Mary-sueish story like most Original Characters in Resident Evil?" Jake lay back on a dusty brown sofa, breaking the fourth wall.

"Why-a would-a you even say-a that?" Mallory felt offended.

"Well you're a girl..."

"That's-a sexism! Besides...I-a don't think I'm-a girl?" Mallory trailed away.

"Think? Anyways, you have no parents-"

"S-so?" Mallory looked down in sadness.

"Then why are you still here?" Jake asked. Mallory stayed silent before saying:

"As-a if I wanted to-a tell you. I-a just want to-a be me. I am not-a anyone else who will-a be badass, I-a don't have any-a viruses, I-a don't have any skills, I am-a not a prodigy, I am-a not beautiful or ugly, I-a am not-a weak, helpless-a damsel, I can take care of myself without-a fighting, yes I am afraid of anything that is-a deadly and I am-a NOT damn annoying and if you-a say that I am a Mary/Gary-stu/sue, I will not-a hesitate to try and kick-a your ass! Nobody is-a flawless angel!" Mallory snapped then sat down with a huff. Maybe they shouldn't have broken the fourth wall after all...

"Are you better now?" Jake said in a slightly softer voice, trying to not to irritate the passive aggressive Italian.

"Y-yes...I am-a very sorry for yelling at-a you. I-a just don't like being like-a anyone else...I-a don't want to talk about-a my life like that. I am my-a own person. I am-a strong in my own way..." Mallory shyly looked at the Mercenary with guilt.

"Well sheesh, it's not your fault you're very insecure about yourself. Just look at yourself, you may not look like the type to fight, but at least you're that damn good at hiding to survive." Jake said, picking up a can of beer, opening it. As he was drinking, Mallory looked at him.

"E-even a-after all of-a this yelling...I am still-"

"Yeah, yeah, quit the mushy gratefulness. I would have made you pay a bucket full of cash for your rent." Jake grumbled, throwing his can to the side. Mallory picked it up and put it in a nearby garbage can.

"I...Can I at least-a help?" Mallory asked.

"Hm. At least it will pay for your stay. What do you want to help in? For sure you are not coming with me on my missions. I might as well put a gun to your head and finish the job for you since you would accidentally shoot me if you tried to kill yourself." He joked.

"I can-a take care of the house-a? I can also-a fix up some wounds. Just-a not the big ones...I'm not a doctor..." Mallory offered.

"Sure, you can take care of the house. I can take care of myself if I'm hurt. I got a few herbs and first aid sprays." Jake smirked. "Just don't clean the house so much that it won't look like an abandoned house." He added. He/she nodded, getting up and picking up the garbage everywhere. The C-virus user only watched the mature teen.

Few hours later...

After she/he finished cleaning, Jake got up from his seat and began packing his gear.

"Wh-where are you going, Fratello?" Mallory asked. He walked towards the door and turned to him/her.

"I'm going on a mission. I won't be back until I finish. Since my mission location is local, I'll be seeing you tomorrow unless I am dead, but chances are that I won't die so see you tomorrow." With that, he left, leaving Mallory alone in the house.

"I-a feel so lonely..." Mallory muttered to him/herself, sweeping the floors.

"I-a want you to-a stay with-a me, Fratello."

Okay! I had to break the fourth wall for a good reason. It's because people are insecure these days about their OC's, even me. I had to remove every powerful skill to make Mallory normal and civilian like as possible, but still have useful qualities. Yes Mallory is pretty insecure about him/herself and very passive aggressive when being compared to anyone. Also...As I said, I am in the Philippines while writing this so I don't have a handy translator all the time so I have a huge disadvantage. Sure there is wifi there, but I have to go to my relatives' house to get it and it's pretty slow. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter; it may not be the best because I am typing it in a laptop, with barely any wifi, I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Maligayan Pasko! ~


	3. Chapter 3

First Day?

It was afternoon, the sound of a creaking door was heard in the house as Jake came back from his mission, in good shape with scrapes and cut, it won't be a problem.

"Kid? Hey kid! Are you in there?" Jake called out. "Shit it's the first day and Mallory is already gone." he grumbled. He searched around the whole house, checking any possible place the Italian can be. After a few hours, he gave up and angrily kicked a garbage can. The garbage can toppled over, Mallory tumbled out, his/her peaceful sleeping broken.

"E-eh? Fratello? Sei qui finalmente. (You're here at last.)" Mallory said groggily.

"What? It's not like I would die or something. That's such a stupid idea." he said cockily. Mallory kept his/her lips tightly in a straight line.

"I-I-a figured..." Mallory replied.

"Look kid, you don't have to sleep in a trash can. There is a fucking sofa to sleep in. Besides, you already stink of trash." Jake said coldly, putting away his weapons on the table. Mallory only stared at him for a moment.

"Fratello-"

"What is it?" He asked, with venom in his tone. Mallory paused for a few minutes, trying to think what to say in English.

"I-ah...You're-a...You're-a hurt." Mallory spoke softly. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"So? I don't give a damn. It's just a few cuts and scapes. I'm not going to die or something."

"Vorrei almeno pulite che fino? Per favore? (May I at least clean you up? Please?)" Mallory asked. Jake glared at Mallory, but the Italian didn't seem to look like she/he was forcing it. His/her eyes seemed blank, with a pinch of sad innocence. Jake grumbled, sitting down on a chair.

" Fine. Go ahead, not like I would give a fuck about this." he said. Mallory, went to the kitchen and grabbed a clean wet cloth and came back.

"Togliersi la maglietta, per favore? (Take off your shirt, please?)" Mallory added. Jake scoffed and took off his shirt and threw it aside. Mallory blushed slightly, gulped.

"What? You can't handle my body or something?" he taunted. Mallory shook it off and started to put the cloth on to the wounds, wiping away all the dirt and blood clinging on to his skin. Mallory concentrated on the areas really good, making sure he is thoroughly clean. Once Mallory was done, he/she picked up the shirt carefully, and gave it to the mercenary.

"It's-a clean...Y-you-a may put on your-a shirt..." Mallory spoke in a soft voice, going over to pick back up the shirt and handing it over to him. Jake rolled his eyes, putting it back on.

"Not bad, but I could take care of myself. I suppose I should say thanks." he said, walking past Mallory, strolling off to his bedroom to rest. Mallory look at his/her own body and thought for a minute before wandering somewhere.

Few hours later, Jake came back from his rest. The first thing he hears was someone who was changing. He followed that noise, revealing Mallory just putting on his/her cloak. He only had a glimpse of Mallory's legs. The Italian turned around, while Jake coughed a little, turned his head a little.

"Ho pensato che stavano dormendo. (I thought you were sleeping)" Mallory spoke quietly.

"I know, I know...I was feeling restless. Now what are you up to?" He asked. He noticed Mallory's hair was damp as well. "Don't tell me. You just washed yourself just because I said so? You didn't actually have to listen to me you know." He grunted.

"I...I just-a thought I...-"

"You can't even make a simple lie. I can easily say that I just need to clean myself for once and you're just standing there with your tongue tied up together. Seriously, you can't hide from something forever." Jake scolded. Mallory only stared, not showing any signs of hurt or sadness.

"Um...Si. I will-a take-a note of-a that-"

"Damn straight you would." he interrupted. They continued to have a stare down. Jake was wondering why Mallory looks emotionless when he yelled at him/her. So he glared at the Italian. The battle of staring and glaring continued on for over an hour before the Mercenary gave in.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Voglio che tu a smettere di guardare a me per favore? (I want you to not stare at me like that please?)" Mallory answered, not blinking.

"Why the hell would I then?"

"..." Mallory did not want to displease his/her Fratello by having another tied up tongue so she/he said "B-because I don't-a like it."

"...Have it your way. I guess you learn faster than I thought." Jake picked up another can of beer and chugs it down, sitting on the sofa.

"..." he looked at Mallory, raising an eyebrow.

"Kid, are you going to stare at me like that?" he sighed.

"N-no. I will just-a do something to pass the time-a..."

"And no, I don't want to be stared at for the whole day. Try something else." Jake frowned. Mallory sat down beside Jake and waited. Time passed on quickly as Mallory's eyes felt droopy, yet the Italian struggled to stay awake. It wasn't that easy to sit around, listening to Jake polishing and fixing his weapons. Sure, it was interesting to see Jake's accomplished face when he's not looking, but without a good rest (even though she/he had a shower), his face becomes more blurred each passing second. Jake turned his head to see Mallory's tired expression.

"Kid, I know what you can do. Why don't you just go to slee-" as soon as he said that, Mallory collapse on his lap, dead tired to move.

"Veee..." he/she snored softly. Jake coughed a little, awkward to situations like this.

"I'll just carry the poor kid. Next time, I'll kick him awake. I am getting a little tired hearing his snore so I might rest. Heh, Mal looks like a sleeping pup now that I see it." he said, picking up the Italian. Mallory was pretty light...Must be lack of food. Jake carried Mallory all the way to his bedroom and dumped Mallory there. Then he moved him/her over to the side before he laid down. He stared at the ceiling for a long time. Then he turned to Mallory who was still peacefully asleep, curled up onto the tattered mattress.

"God...Did that kid eat yet? I didn't see any of my apples eaten on the table. Not even a nibble. No matter...I'll just tell Mal to eat up. Thank god I'm free tomorrow...I basically cleared up the whole mission board." he chuckled quietly. He felt as if he should hold Mallory or something, but he shrugged it off, knowing how stupid it would be. Soon later, he closed his eyes, still remaining his guard on.

Sorry! that was a very short chapter! But I was running out of ideas on that chapter! Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this and see ya until I start making more!


End file.
